


Dumb and Dumber

by FromAnotherSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, It's Dumb, Kinda Crack, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnotherSun/pseuds/FromAnotherSun
Summary: It’s all fun and games until you have to work with your girlfriend… after you two got into an argument the night before.





	Dumb and Dumber

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you goes to spacemanearthgirl for sharing the following prompt with me:
> 
> "Kara and Lena having to be at work together in the DEO after having an argument the night before."

"What is _she_ doing here?”

Lena Luthor’s jaw clenched as soon as she heard the question hissed across the main floor of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations. Ignoring the shocked, almost scandalized looks being passed between various agents, the young CEO lifted her chin and walked forward with full confidence. Whispers trailed behind her, but she paid them no heed as she made her way towards one of her few friends.

“Hello, Winn,” she greeted warmly.

“Hey, Lena!” Winn Schott returned with equal cheer. He didn’t lift his head from the device he was examining, but he raised a wrench and waved it enthusiastically. “Glad to see you.”

A figure in red and blue next to him snorted loudly.

Lena ignored her.

“And I’m glad to be here… to help stop the creature that _someone_ can’t seem to beat,” she explained while deliberately not looking at the person who dared question her presence.

Winn snickered before breaking out into a yelp.

Supergirl casually retracted her elbow from the man’s sides. “Winn,” the heroine called out. “Can you tell _someone_ that I don’t need any help aside from you?”

Winn humored her, though he rolled his eyes first. “Hey, Lena, Kara says she doesn’t need your help.”

“In that case, can you tell _someone_ that she clearly has very poor judgement?”

“Hey, Kara, Lena says—”

“Well, she’s wrong,” Kara interrupted, scowling directly at Lena.

“Such an eloquent argument,” the Luthor taunted with a smirk.

“Wow, you two really had a hell of a fight last night, huh?” Winn chortled. His humor immediately withered when both women turned their glares upon him. He raised both hands, one still holding his wrench, in a sign of surrender and quickly suggested, “L– Let’s get to work, yeah?”

Unfortunately, work did not go as smoothly as Lena would like.

It started when Lena felt a suspicious gust of wind near Winn’s workbench when she looked away for a few seconds. Upon redirecting her gaze to the metal wristband they were tinkering with, she noticed nothing out of place, though a certain superhero was staring at a random concrete column as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Lena found out why a few seconds later when a bolt she was trying to unscrew refused to budge. Supergirl didn’t even bother to hide her increasing smugness as Winn failed to loosen it as well.

“Need help, Miss Luthor?” Kara asked, grinning broadly.

“No. Need,” Lena grunted as she yanked on the wrench while Winn tried to keep a tight grip on the wristband.

“I know you’re mad at Kara for whatever reason,” Winn panted. “But I think we actually do need her to—”

The technician suddenly lost his grip on their device and it went flying across the room before Supergirl deftly caught it.

By this point, Lena knew Kara’s smirk could grow no bigger and, not wanting to waste any more time, she finally relented.

“Very well then,” Lena said with faux politeness.

In a grand violation of lab safety and common sense, she hurled her wrench straight at Kara.

Unsurprisingly, Kara snatched it out of the air with ease, but her pout made Lena’s effort worth it. The Kryptonian even gave an offended huff when she returned the tool, though she thankfully said nothing of what would be labeled an attempted murder had she not been an invincible alien.

Lena felt guilty for a moment there, but then her ire returned in full force not too long after when Winn had scuttled away citing “too much chaotic energy here”, leaving Lena alone with her nemesis.

“That’s not going to fit,” Supergirl pointed out as she peered over Lena’s shoulder.

“What?” Lena looked up, brows furrowed from the sudden interruption of her train of thought.

“That chip you’re trying to put in, it’s not going to fit there.”

Lena squinted at it. “Of course it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is—”

Said chip suddenly snapped out of the portion of the wristband Lena was working on, no doubt due to being too big to force inside. To the Luthor’s increasing annoyance, Kara caught it instantly while looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Don’t say it,” Lena warned.

Kara grinned.

“I _told_ you so.”

“Kara Zor-El, you insuff—”

“Ahem.”

A man cleared his throat from behind them, causing the couple to whip around instantly.

J’onn J’onnz stared at the duo, arms crossed in proper Disapproving Father fashion.

“What is going on between you two?” he demanded. “All the agents on this floor have told me that Supergirl of all people is being hostile to Miss Luthor and I can hear you two squabbling like children from the other side of the base.”

“It’s her fault!” Kara immediately accused.

“Excuse me!? You started it,” Lena snapped back.

J’onn narrowed his eyes and looked between the two women, scanning them intently.

And then he smacked his forehead.

“You two are ridiculous,” he muttered without removing his hand. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

Suddenly feeling sheepish, Lena attempted to defend herself, but Kara got to it faster.

“I can explain—”

“No need,” J’onn all but groaned. “I saw it all. _Absolutely_ ridiculous.”

He left without another word, still facepalming.

To rub more salt in the wound, Alex stopped by mere minutes later. Lena was working in silence now, both she and Kara sufficiently embarrassed for the moment, but the agent still scowled in wordless chastisement. She slowly pointed two fingers at her own eyes before turning them towards her sister and friend.

Lena felt like she was five or six again, a young child scolded by her father and brother. It was a mixed bag of shame and affection; although getting in trouble wasn’t a great thing—it was actually quite unprofessional—her heart couldn’t help but be warmed from J’onn and Alex’s informal behavior.

Truth be told, it felt like family.

Just as Lena was about to get lost in thought about Kara and the people she brought into Lena’s life, the CEO suddenly noticed something peculiar about the spreadsheet pulled up on the screen in front of her.

“Wait a second… that’s completely wrong,” Lena said to herself. She began doing some quick calculations in her head while typing rapidly to fix the error. “No wonder this isn’t working… God, Lena, you are stupid.”

“Wrong!” Kara declared all of a sudden, causing Lena to jump in her skin.

“What is it?” Lena asked distractedly, already diverting her attention back to her keyboard.

“You’re not stupid,” Kara corrected. “You’re one of the most brilliant people I’ve ever met.”

Lena froze before slowly turning to her girlfriend, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Kara was back to grinning rather proudly as she waited for Lena’s rebuttal.

Not wanting to play into her hands, Lena narrowed her eyes. “Are you arguing with me or are you praising me…?”

“Both!”

Lena stared.

“You’re an idiot,” she said. _I’m in love with an idiot_ , she thought.

When it was time for Kara to go test the results of an afternoon of labor, Lena might have used more force than was necessary to attach the wristband. She told herself it was out of spite from their ongoing fight rather than wanting to make sure the device was secure and would keep her girlfriend safe.

Although she could feel no pain from the extra strength Lena applied, Kara still noticed all the same. Much to Lena’s amusement, Supergirl opted to stick out her tongue in retaliation and the Girl of Steel continued making faces at the CEO—who stuck to her classic lifted eyebrow routine—until Alex finally dragged her away.

For a while, there was nothing but silence and Lena left in the DEO lab.

And then Samantha Arias showed up.

“Okay, spill.”

“Where?” Lena immediately jumped to her feet, worried for her friend’s safety.

Sam chuckled before patting Lena on the shoulder in a reassuring manner. “Sorry, sorry. I meant: spill the beans.”

Lena sighed. “What beans? What are you even doing here anyways?”

“DEO says I need to do some blood tests,” Sam shrugged as she took a seat next to Lena. “And don’t try to change the subject.”

“What subject?” Lena asked innocently.

Sam shot her a look along the lines of ‘nice try but no’ that Lena was sure Ruby was well acquainted with.

“Okay, fine. It’s really not a big deal,” Lena mumbled. She directed her gaze to her computer, reading the mission feeds Winn was sending her.

“Oh, c’mon. Alex told me you two have been bickering all afternoon,” Sam pointed out. “I know you guys had a fight last night… What did you do, eat all her potstickers or something?”

When Lena didn’t answer, Sam’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, did you really eat all her—”

“No!” Lena protested before her friend got carried away. “We just had a disagreement, that’s all.”

“About...?”

“About…” Lena took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “About who fell in love with who first.”

Sam blinked.

“Yes, you heard me right,” Lena smiled wryly as the other woman continued staring blankly. “I told you it wasn’t a big deal.”

“How did you… How did you guys get from that to… this?” Sam gestured at the air incredulously. “I mean… How do you guys get into a fight over _that_!?”

“Well…”

Lena honestly hadn’t really revisited last night’s discussion, more concerned with duking it out with Kara today, but now that she was rewinding her memories, it was beginning to seem exactly as J’onn had described it: absolutely ridiculous. Nonetheless, she decided to lay it all bare for Sam to judge.

“I guess Kara thought she was going to win or something,” Lena grumbled. “She said she thought I was ‘way too pretty to be Lex Luthor’s sister’ the instant she saw me when she came by with Clark. And then she said I really inspired her when I said she was fit to be a reporter.”

“Right, I’m familiar with that story,” Sam grinned with an affectionate shake of the head. “I mean Kara only told me about it like five times when we were becoming friends.”

Smiling fondly as well, Lena continued, “Well, I then told her about how I saw the news about her debut as Supergirl.”

“Oh, let me guess…” Sam leaned forward conspiratorially. “Did you finally confess that you wanted to touch her biceps the first time you saw her?”

“What? No! And don’t ever tell her I said that!” Lena ordered, slapping her friend’s arm for good measure. “All I said was that I was really inspired by her willingness to put herself out there and protect National City, you know? I respected her for doing that, even if she was just starting out.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded both in agreement and from familiarity with this topic as well. “So then…?”

“So then!” Lena suddenly huffed in frustration. “She told me it doesn’t count! Kara said that doesn’t count because we didn’t _meet_ each other yet!”

“Wait, wait… Like it doesn’t count because you’ve never actually seen each other in person?”

“Exactly! My admiration and desire to know her back then don’t count because we never met!”

“Huh. Hm.” Sam sat back, her face carefully neutral though Lena suspected she was suppressing amusement. “So let me guess… you got mad that she was dismissing your feelings?”

“This is why you’re my best friend,” Lena sighed. “You _get_ me.”

“Not as much as she gets you,” Sam reminded gently. “What did she say when you told her that?”

“... I didn’t.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t tell her that,” Lena admitted, already feeling Sam’s motherly disapproval creeping up.

“... So what _did_ you do…?”

“I called her stubborn. And pigheaded. And other things.”

Sam sighed loudly. “Oh boy. Ooooh boy. And here we are now.”

“And here we are now,” Lena agreed.

Rubbing her temple slowly with one hand, Sam shook her head. “You two are dumb, did you know that? Dumb. And gay. But mostly dumb right now.”

“Thanks, I appreciate the support,” Lena said dryly. “I told you it wasn’t a big deal. We’ll get over it, sooner or later.”

“But you’d rather sooner, right?” Sam prompted. “I mean you care a lot for her, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Lena replied softly. “I love her.”

Sam squinted and leaned in closer. “What was that?”

“I said I love her,” Lena repeated.

“One more time?”

“I said I love her,” Lena stated as clearly as possible this time, her gut abruptly sending her warning signals out of the blue.

When Sam broke into a toothy smile, Lena realized that her intuition had alerted her to a trap just a little too late.

She sighed.

“She’s right behind me, isn’t she?”

“Yep,” Sam nodded with absolutely no shame. “Welcome back, Kara! Catch you later, Lena.”

“Bye,” Lena waved sarcastically before turning around to greet her girlfriend.

The butterflies in her stomach decided then and there to do an impromptu dance.

“Hey,” Kara said gently. The heroine held out a bouquet of flowers. It was light in tone, Lena’s eyes easily picking out quite a few pale plumerias. “These are for you.”

Lena was suddenly attacked by a wave of shyness as she graciously accepted the gift. “T- Thank you…”

“So… You love me, huh?”

Her bashfulness immediately dissipated, Lena broke into a chuckle. “I’ve told you that before, I’m sure. Many times.”

“I know. And I know I’ve told _you_ that too,” Kara grinned. She cleared her throat before continuing. “Anyways, I just wanted to say… Sorry for… not accepting your feelings as sincere and all. That was unfair and mean and rude and… yeah. Just very not cool of me.”

Lena sucked in a breath before lowering her head in apology as well. “And I’m sorry for calling you a ‘stubbornly stiff, pigheaded, narrow-minded, dense brick.’”

Kara laughed weakly. “You really remembered that one, huh?”

“I felt bad as soon as I said it,” Lena confessed. “Really, I’m sorry. It was uncalled for.”

“Well, since I’m sorry and you’re sorry… Are we good?” Kara asked with a hopeful smile.

Seized by the urge to cuddle up to her hero, Lena automatically nodded. “We’re good.”

“Great! Now I can finally do this.”

Supergirl swiftly approached Lena only to come to a stop just inches away. Beaming brighter than the sun, Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead.

“Oh, come on,” Lena laughed. She grabbed Kara by the collar of her cape before she could move away. “You can do better than that.”

As the Luthor pulled the Super into a kiss, Lena silently declared her victory: no matter what, she’s definitely the one that fell in love first. 

**Author's Note:**

> fromanothersun.tumblr.com


End file.
